


Father Knows Best

by hermioneclone



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mr. Shue's wedding fiasco, awkward conversations with parents about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all these years, Burt can read his son like an open book. And something is definitely up when he comes home from that wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father Knows Best

Burt looked up from his morning coffee as the door slammed shut. Judging from the humming, Kurt at least was home from the wedding. He and Carole were supposed to have gone as well, having gotten close with Will during the campaign last year. But his wife had come down with the flu and in spite of her protests to go on and have a good time, Burt wasn’t about to leave her alone for over 24 hours when she could barely move.

"Morning, Dad!" Kurt greeted cheerily, almost floating as he sashayed over to the coffee pot, reaching up to grab a cup of his own. "How’s Carole feeling?"

"A little better. I got her to eat some soup this morning."

"That’s good."

Burt looked his son up and down. He was still wearing the suit jacket from yesterday. Which made sense, since both he and Finn were supposed to have come home last night. But they were adults now. In theory. ”Where were you last night? And where’s your brother?”

Kurt shrugged as he sat down, though he couldn’t help the blush which came to his face, confirming his worst suspicions. “Finn’s still there with Mr. Shue, the wedding didn’t go quite as planned.”

“Oh?”

“Miss Pillsbury ran out.”

Burt let out a low whistle. “That’s…”

Kurt nodded. “Yeah. Her parents still held the reception, though. It got late, figured it’d be better if we stayed the night rather than driving drowsy.”

"Mh-hm," Burt replied, taking another sip. "Stayed the night huh." He asked with raised eyebrows. "You had sex, didn’t you, kid."

Kurt nearly choked on his coffee, and Burt almost felt bad for him. Almost. “Dad!" he exclaimed, eyes dropping to the hands clasped tightly around the mug, face growing even redder. A pause. "How could you tell?"

Burt grinned. “Kurt, it’s not the first time I’ve seen you the morning after, you know. Besides, I think the whole world knows based on that hickey. You know that’s dangerous, right?”

Kurt fidgeted, rubbing a hand absentmindedly over the darkened mark at the base of his neck, shifting his collar to cover it. “Okay, fine, yeah. I did. Do that. So?”

"You were safe, right?"

"DAD!" Kurt exclaimed. "Yeah, we were safe. Can we drop this?"

Burt shrugged. “You’re just worth more than wedding hookups with some random guy…” Kurt bit his bottom lip, the corners of his mouth tilting upwards as they always did when he was trying his best to keep a secret and failing miserably. “It was Blaine, wasn’t it.”

Kurt nodded, eyes finally coming up to meet his father’s. “Yeah. Yeah, it was.”

Burt frowned. “Are you sure about that? Are you two-“

"We’re just friends," Kurt informed him too quickly. 

"You know that usually means that you’re actually much more than that, right?"

Kurt sighed. “I know, I just…I think we’ll get there. But I need some time…”

Burt nodded. “I get it. Just…don’t use him. He matters too.”

Kurt smiled softly and there was a spark in his son’s eye that had been missing every time they skyped or the rare occasion he’d been home. “I know, Dad. I just…I’m working on trusting him again.”

Grinning, Burt stood, clapping Kurt on the shoulder as he walked by to wash his mug out. “Good. I’m going to check on Carole, let me know when to expect the invitations for the wedding.”

Burt couldn’t help but chuckled at Kurt’s sputtering denial as he left the room. 

His boys were going to be alright.


End file.
